Jack&Gem
by lipstilinski
Summary: The story of Stiles and Jackson, childhood sweethearts.
1. Gonna Tell You That I Love You

_Jackson hadn't meant to dance with Lydia to his and Stiles' song. And as much as Jackson didn't want to like Stiles, he wasn't heartless. That ridiculous Jonas Brothers song still meant a lot to both of them._

* * *

"Stiles wait! I'm telling you the truth," Jackson tried and failed at not begging the other boy.

He stopped and closed his eyes. Stiles didn't want to listen to what Jackson had to say, but he would. Jackson seemed to be his weak spot. They both knew that Jackson could turn to him no matter how bad off it was between them. Anger and hatred and sadness were emotions that were all too closely tied together and Stiles had buried his true feelings so deeply inside him that as Jackson stood in front of him those three emotions were starting to claw at him.

"No." Stiles said flatly, looking at Jackson in a bored-like manner. "You don't just accidentally dance with your girlfriend to our so- to _that song_. You're an asshole."

Stiles turned away from Jackson, his hand pressing on the door that would lead him outside. Before he could leave, he was pulled flush against Jackson's body. Jackson smirked as Stiles inhaled and slowly exhaled.

"I wouldn't hurt you like that. Not with that song, our song, it means too much to me." Jackson looked at Stiles softly, he knew Stiles didn't believe him.

"You wouldn't hurt me?" Stiles sneered angrily. "All you've done for two years is hurt me. You couldn't get your way so you became a grade A douchebag. And our song? It's just some s- stupid Jonas Brothers song from when we were kids."

"Don't lie, I saw the look on your face. It may be from when we were kids, but it is not just some stupid song. We can lie to ourselves, each other, and everyone else we know, but we both know deep down that nobody is going to live up to what that song represents. There's no one good enough," Jackson admitted truthfully.

"I'm sure Lydia would love to hear that," Stiles rolled his eyes. "And okay, you got me for a moment. Congratulations, you hurt me. Again." He swallowed, his careless demeanor falling completely away.

"I'm sorry," Jackson spoke genuinely and raised his hand to Stiles' face. Stiles didn't pull away, surprising both of them, he turned into Jackson's touch.

A small smile crossed Jackson's face. "You know how Lydia is when she gets an idea in her head. I should've told her that When You Look Me In The Eyes wasn't available, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not really our song anymore." Stiles shrugged. "I'm gonna get going," he said quietly, no longer looking at Jackson.

Jackson kissed Stiles, and Stiles, unable to stop himself, kissed back. For Jackson, he was sure there was nothing better in the entire world than being with Stiles. He's known that for as long as he could remember. And he knew that Stiles felt the same, but their fallout and Stiles' more recent realization of sexuality, or lack there of, had the mole spotted boy confused. Lydia was great, amazing even, but she wasn't Stiles. Nobody was Stiles. Sure Jackson felt bad for leading Lydia on, but when Stiles had given up on talking to him he got jealous. Jackson was determined to keep Stiles' attention so he asked out Lydia Martin, the girl everyone thought Stiles liked. And it worked brilliantly, his eyes were constantly watching them. Watching Jackson.

Stiles pulled away first. "No. I'm not doing this again Jackson. It's not fair, not when you make promises you can't keep. I fall for it every time and I get hurt every time. I am not going to spend the night with you just so you can be with Lydia again by morning."

It was hard for Stiles to say no, one of the hardest things he's had to do in his life. He had given in every time because he always hoped it'd bring his best friend back, the Jackson he used to know. Stiles missed Jackson. So much, too much. It wasn't until Jackson's 11th birthday that they started to grow apart, Danny had moved to town and Jackson The Jerk emerged for the first time. They grew even further apart a few months later when Stiles started hanging out with nurse McCall's son Scott, Jackson really didn't like that. They were thirteen when the fallout happened. They weren't speaking, but Jackson learned that he was adopted and any anger no longer mattered. Things that night didn't go well at all and no matter how hard Stiles tried, he no longer seemed to exist in Jackson's world. Well, until it got too hard for Jackson. He turned to Stiles, and Stiles gave in even though he ended up hurt each time.

But not this time.

"I miss you Stiles," Jackson mumbled against the other boy. "Stiles," he breathed, lightly sucking a mark onto the neck beneath his mouth.

"We can't, this is a bad idea," Stiles whispered, his heartbeat speeding up as Jackson's breath teased his skin. He meant to pull away from Jackson, but he didn't move.

Stiles' whole body felt like jello when Jackson found the extra sensitive spot on his neck. He grabbed Jackson's face and kissed him more passionately than he thought was possible. It scared Stiles.

Jackson pulled away and looked at Stiles, finally understanding that he couldn't have Stiles. "This Isn't happening," he stated regretfully.

"No," Stiles shook his head, tears filling the whiskey colored eyes that Jackson loved so much. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Jackson shrugged, his hands in his pockets and his asshole defense back into position.

"Don't, please," Stiles asked mournfully. "I don't know who I am, or how I feel. And I can't forget the past two years, just because you decided to stop being an asshole. I don't work like that. Not for you who proves to be the exception to everything, even my asexuality."

"I know who you are and how you feel, even if you don't believe me. I am not asking you to forget anything, but don't act like you aren't happiest here with me. Nobody's going to love you as much as I do and you aren't going to love anybody the way you love me, but you've never taken a moment to let yourself realize that. So fuck you Stiles and if you want an asshole, fine, I'll be an asshole."

He watched Jackson walk angrily away as the tears finally fell from his eyes. Stiles knew it was for the best, but it sure didn't feel like it. His heart was broken again, except this time it was his own fault.

* * *

 **The first in a series of drabbles, not in chronological order, that lead up to a story I may or may not write. Also posted on Ao3.**


	2. I Said Yes

_Eight year old Stiles has some news. And so does Claudia._

* * *

"Slow down, I don't understand you," Claudia chuckled.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married," eight year old Genim Stilinski told his mother and Sharon Whittemore happily.

"Oh boy, Jackson has this silly idea in his head," Sharon said lightly.

"Someday if you want," Claudia said lovingly, holding her son's hand.

"No mom," he whined, "Jack loves me and asked if he could marry me. I said yes, _duuh_!"

"Watch your tone mister," Claudia struggled to keep a straight face. "And you feel the same?"

The young boy looked between the two women and nodded his head excitedly. "He's going to love me forever, he said so. I feel the same mom, it makes him really happy." Genim stated matter-of-factly, a faint smile pulling at his lips and his eyes shining brightly.

"That's great that Jackson's happy, but what about you honey?" Sharon asked carefully.

"What?" He screeched, almost horrified. "Making Jack happy makes me happy, like really happy. I think I'd do anything if it made him happy." His smile had grown wide and his mouth quiet. Both mothers could see it his amber eyes, how happy he was.

"Okay," Claudia nodded, smiling. "That's just a lot of love, is all."

He understood that they didn't understand it, nobody did.

"Yeah," Genim nodded his head in agreement. "People who love each other a lot get married, Jack told me so."

"Planning a wedding is hard work, it might take years," Sharon informed him, her voice a little tight.

"We need ties, chocolate cake with white boring frosting, that person who does the marrying, and Jack says we need a song," he listed enthusiastically. "Oh, married people wear rings, so we need rings to."

"I have just the ring you can give to him, and as for the rest, we can talk to Jackson later about it. Go play for now," Claudia patted her son's head, smiling.

"Gem lets go," Jackson ran into the room, laughing. "We have to write our vows."

"Jackson," Sharon said pointedly.

"Hi mom, hi Claudia," he waved.

Jackson grabbed Genim's hand and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a hug.

"Jack stop," he giggled loudly, hugging Jackson back.

"No way, I love you and I think I should be able to kiss you when I want because you're gonna be mine forever and I don't wanna wait." Jackson said smiling, his excitement building.

"Okay you two, knock it off," Sharon put her hand on Jackson's shoulder, chuckling a bit. "Go play."

"Come on, let's get a snack Gem," Jackson said happily, pulling the other boy behind him.

"Chocolate pudding?" Genim asked.

"Chocolate pudding," Jackson agreed, watching him contently.

"Yes!" Genim fist pumped.

 _ **0000**_

"You're okay with this?" Sharon asked. "It's kind of intense for eight year olds, I don't think I really approve."

"It is intense, I'm not sure I've seen two people love each other more than they do. It's strange, but I'm happy for them. I am okay with this, some people just know. Age be damned," Claudia smiled sadly.

"You do have a point, they're adorable. But you've been acting weird Claudia. They can feel the way they do now without thinking they have to get married. They're eight, what are the chances they feel the same way in ten years?"

Claudia sighed. "I'm sick. I haven't been able to find a way to tell anybody Sharon. The boys are going to end up together anyway, so why not give them a great memory."

"You don't know that for sure," Sharon scoffed. "We'll get a second opinion. You're fine," her voice thick with emotion.

"I've gotten two second opinions." The sadness she hadn't let herself feel before was starting to overwhelm her. "I have three years, if I'm lucky."


	3. I'd Never Seen It Before

_Stiles realizes not one, but two things about Jackson._ **Title taken from Taylor Swift's Crazier.**

* * *

Stiles sighed, washing himself off. Again. It had been a year since they'd last really spoken let alone touched, but Stiles' run in with Peter at the winter formal had Jackson on edge. Now it seemed that every time Stiles was alone, the short periods that they were, Jackson showed up and refused to leave his side. He couldn't lie though, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. He had grown to like that Jackson was happy to take care of him, it no longer had to be all about making Jackson happy. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackson, it was constant, even when they were in each other's presence. It was showers, cooking, Netflix and Jackson's favorite cheese popcorn. It was Jackson all the time; past memories, present day events, and the future. _Their future, their life together._ It was so damn corny and Stiles loved every minute, especially the moments that ended up mirroring real life.

"Are you okay," Stiles asked looking back at Jackson, who had turned on a shower and was washing off as well.

"Yeah, why?" He scoffed half-heartedly.

"Well we haven't had sex in, what, a year? You usually don't do things quite like that if memory serves, and we're in the locker room," Stiles informed him carefully and a bit smug.

"Shit," Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry. Things have been weird, I've been weird, I don't know how to explain it. Something's wrong," he explained wistfully. "Also, my dad's thinking of taking a different job."

Stiles swallowed. It dawned on him, everyone was so busy looking at Lydia that nobody saw that it was Jackson who is the kanima. He felt like collapsing, and breathing became harder. Everything was spinning and he thinks he heard Jackson, but he wasn't sure, it was all muffled and sounded faraway. But he couldn't let Jackson see him like this.

"Stiles," Jackson asked worriedly, both of his hands holding Stiles' face tenderly.

Stiles shook his head "Yeah," he smiled, it was forced and it didn't reach his eyes. Jackson could tell and Stiles knew it. "This Job, I'm sure it's no big deal. More money, better hours, there's a good reason for it. Your dad's a smart man."

"It's in another country," he informed blandly.

Stiles' eyes widened at the response and he stumbled. "What? I'm sure Paul is just playing with his options, or scaring the firm partners into a raise. I can't imagine him moving you guys out of the country. Not just for a just for a job. You grew up here and so did your mom," he reassured more himself, than Jackson.

"Hopefully," Jackson replied in doubt. "But hey, are you okay? I mean I did attack you from behind." He spoke quietly, smirking lightly.

"I didn't say no, I didn't try and push you away. It was strange for us and I'm going to be sore for a while, but it wasn't all that bad. Not saying I want a repeat, at least not without a little more preparation first. I'm fine, well until I sit down," Stiles chuckled as Jackson shook his head, smiling.

"Only you Stilinski," he chuckled. "John has an overnight tonight right?"

"Yeah. Gonna order some pizza, I have some research to do. What time are you and Danny going out?" Stiles smirked, looking at Jackson knowingly.

"No, Danny's coming over tomorrow," he smiled smugly. "I already had plans tonight."

Stiles turned off his shower. "Yeah?"

"You're coming over. We're going to order your favorite pizza and I'm going to convince you to stop acting like you suck at lacrosse." Jackson looked at Stiles, his hands roaming his body under the stream of water.

Stiles' eyes followed Jackson's hands. "Okay," he nodded, eyes wide.

 _ **0000**_

"You're awake, let me get your pill," Jackson told Stiles, walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Stiles nodded sleepily, on the other boy's shoulder. "You know, if I could take my pills whenever I want I wouldn't be so tired."

"You know why you can't!" Jackson yelled from the other room.

"Why you sound so far away?" Stiles nuzzled the other boy's neck and hugged him.

"Because Jackson is in the kitchen and I am in here," Danny laughed.

"Oh," Stiles pulled away from Danny and rubbed the back of his neck, "things have been a little crazy since Jackson took my adderall a few days ago. Now I only take one pill in the morning."

"So like your prescription probably reads," Danny smiled slightly, awkwardly.

"Dude, not the point," Stiles scoffed.

"That is the point Stilinski." Jackson walked back into the room. "John's been too busy to notice and Scott doesn't seem to care. McCall's such a _great_ friend," he sneered. "Here, take your pill."

Jackson was angry when he found out about the adderall abuse, so angry that when they fought, Stiles let it go when it was clear that Jackson had won the argument. He had pushed Jackson far enough on the matter. Stiles didn't want to give up his adderall, but he realized there wasn't a real choice to be made. This was Jackson after all, not Scott, Jackson would've done whatever it took. No matter what he thought or wanted. Stiles loved it.

"Water," Jackson informed, handing Stiles a glass.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, smirking. He swallowed his pill and drank half the glass of water.

"You two," Danny pointed between the pair, "seem to function well together. It's oddly not odd at all, you work. I'm liking the rekindled friendship."

"Yeah," Jackson smiled, looking at Stiles.

"You want to tell him," Stiles stated.

Danny smiled widely at the pair, not that either saw it.

"I want to tell everyone, always have," he responded.

"Why don't you just start with Danny," Stiles smiled.

"Wait? Really?" Jackson asked him in awe.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, assuredly.

"Thank you!" Jackson practically squealed with delight. "I love you," he hugged Stiles, and pecked his lips.

"It's about time you two get together," Danny said, shaking his head.

"What?" Both Stiles and Jackson asked in surprise, looking over at Danny.

"You knew?" Jackson asked.

"Well you haven't exactly stopped me from looking at the photos Jackson," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Stiles looks the same, then and now, not like it was hard to figure out."

"Really?" Stiles asked loudly.

"You knew I never wanted to hide it, but I did for you, I just hid it less from Danny," Jackson said smoothly with confidence.

"Have you two been together this entire time?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Kind of," Jackson stated.

Our entire lives," Stiles finished slowly.

"Stiles?" Jackson asked, eyes wide and breathing hard.

"You can tell Lydia to," Stiles chuckled humorlessly.

"Are you sure?" Jackson whispered carefully.

Stiles nodded, not saying a word, emotions swelling up.

"Oh my god," Jackson pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. It never should've been like this, I'm so sorry," Stiles swallowed, words caught in his throat, gripping Jackson hard.

"You adorable kids obviously need some time, so I'll talk to you later. The two of you make each other happy, it's easy to see. Nice to see, don't let it go," Danny smiled.

"No don't. We're done," Jackson laughed, tears in his eyes. "Stiles is going to help with lacrosse."

What should have been a happy moment for Stiles, was a sad one. He loves Jackson, he figured it out. Just like Jackson always said he would. Jackson let him figure it out on his own, waiting not so patiently. And goddamn did Stiles love Jackson so much, but the realization couldn't have come at a worse time. Jackson was the kanima and Stiles knew it. As much as he wanted to keep it to himself, he wanted to protect Jackson, he couldn't. And it hurt.


	4. You Make Me Crazier

_Jackson learns that Stiles is seeing Boyd, and neither one of them take his reaction well._ This one was kind of hard to write, There was so much I wanted to do that it was hard to decide what to include. This one takes place a month or so before I'd Never Seen It Before. The title is once again taken from Taylor Swift's Crazier. Thanks for the comments, I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

The bell rang and Stiles was running late. The full moon was the night before, it was hard on Scott. Which means it was even harder on Stiles.

"Are you dating Vernon Boyd?" Jackson asked angrily, slamming Stiles' locker shut.

"Well I'm glad I moved my hand, good morning to you to Jackson." Stiles said tightly, not looking at Jackson.

"Are you dating him?" Jackson asked again quietly, more worried than angry.

"I wouldn't call it dating, but yeah, I'm seeing Boyd," Stiles answered sheepishly.

"I thought you were asexual or whatever." Jackson scoffed.

"I am, he understands. Boyd's a really nice guy," he admitted awkwardly.

Stiles found himself with his back against the lockers and Jackson's hand in his pocket. He knew what Jackson was going for, he just didn't know how Jackson knew it was there. The situation seemed like a nightmare.

"How'd you even know that was there?" Stiles asked quietly.

"It was obvious, I know you Stiles," Jackson said cockily, inspecting the ring he pulled from Stiles' pocket. "Does this fit yet, have you tried it on lately?"

"Give it back," Stiles said as his heart started to beat faster.

"Nah, I mean you don't really need it anymore," Jackson smiled wickedly, slipping the ring into his own pocket.

"Give it back Jackson." His voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

Jackson's eyes widened. Sure, he was a bit bitter, but he hadn't meant to be such an asshole. "Stiles," he grabbed the ring from his pocket.

He never meant it, but Stiles was the one thing he was sure about and it killed him that Stiles couldn't see what he had known their entire lives. Jackson knew he shouldn't act that way, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He'd been playing nice though. Since the song debacle at last year's winter formal he hadn't said much of anything to Stiles, just like Stiles wanted. Well, since the morning after the formal anyways, Jackson showed up at the Stilinski house after the Sheriff went to bed. It was an amazing night and daybreak had come too soon.

He wanted another night like that; Jackson was sick of giving Stiles space.

"Are you coming or what? Cooper's impatient, Jackson!" Lydia yelled from down the hall.

Jackson, surprised by Lydia's appearance, turned around. "Yeah, I am," he said as he walked away from Stiles.

"Jackson!" Stiles said loudly, desperately.

Jackson stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I won't forgive you for this," he stated more quietly, feeling slightly lost.

"Now Jackson," Lydia tapped her foot. He started walking again.

Lydia and Jackson were broken up, but they had been assigned partners at the beginning of the year for an english project. Lydia was not pleased when Mr. Cooper refused to assign new partners and he knew better than to go against an angry Lydia Martin, even if they were no longer together.

"Never," Stiles yelled after him.

 _ **0000**_

"Where the hell is Stilinski? McCall, where's your boyfriend?" Coach Finstock yelled.

"He's right there coach," Scott pointed behind coach Finstock.

"Let's get started, into position Stilinski," Finstock turned around. "Why the hell aren't you dressed?"

"I quit coach," Stiles stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Take the day to think that through," Coach started.

"No, he's not quitting," Jackson said angrily.

"Yes I am, Jackson doesn't get to tell me what to do. I've never liked lacrosse, I don't want to be on the team anymore, so I'm not," Stiles explained unblinkingly.

"We made a deal," Jackson informed too confidently.

"Who cares if he quits. Stilinski's only on the bench," Greenberg sneered.

There were murmurs and whistles from teammates. Sure, Jackson bagged on Stiles, but nobody else could unless they wanted their asses handed to them. The team seemed to understand, or so they thought, it was no secret that the two boys used to be friends.

"Shut the hell up Greenberg!" Stiles and Jackson yelled simultaneously.

"He's not quitting, we have a deal," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah we did," Stiles agreed, "but you broke it this morning. Timing's perfect really, I've been meaning to spend more time with Boyd," he smirked back at Jackson before turning and walking away.

"Uh oh," Danny muttered, knowing things were about to get worse.

"Hey Stilinski," Jackson whipped the lacrosse ball at Stiles.

Stiles turned around, and watched the ball speed passed his face. "Missed. You might consider more practice." He turned back around.

"Did I miss this time?" Jackson asked, suddenly in front of him, pushing him.

"Get away from me," Stiles spat venomously.

"No," Jackson pushed him again, "I don't think I will."

"Do you ever stop being a douche bag?" Stiles growled.

"Maybe if you'd stop giving me reasons," Jackson smiled, pushing him a third time.

"Stop fucking pushing me!" Stiles yelled, pushing him back.

"Make me," Jackson said condescendingly, getting in his face.

"Okay," Stiles smiled, and punched Jackson in face. "Asshole. Leave me the hell alone."

"That's one of the things I like about you," Jackson chuckled humorlessly, "you have balls Stiles."

"Whatever, I'm done Jackson," he scoffed.

Jackson tackled him. Stiles yelled and squirmed, and the others gaped in shock. "I guess that could be two things I like about you," he whispered, "I am rather fond of your actual balls after all."

Even at their best, when they're getting along, Stiles and Jackson would occasionally push each other. Purposely say the wrong things, annoy the other, test patience. Usually it ended with wheezing laughter or some pretty heavy kissing, but sometimes it didn't. Even as kids there were a few incidences of flying fists. It was definitely a flaw for the pair.

"Do you think Boyd will be too?" Stiles whispered while smirking.

Jackson didn't say anything, his expression fell and he punched Stiles in the face. Hard. His unknown kanima strength kicking in.

"Enough!" Scott yelled. "The hell is your problem?"

"I find it best to let you guys work things out yourselves, but you two dumbasses have proven that idea wrong," coach Finstock pulled Jackson off Stiles. "Je _sus Christ_ , Stilinski are you okay?"

"Fi', I fine," Stiles mumbled incoherently as blood poured from his eye socket.

"Somebody get a car, he needs to get to the hospital," Finstock yelled.

"No," Stiles still incoherent, tried and failed to sit up. "I fine. Hos'ital no. I be 'kay."

"I got him coach. I'll get him cleaned up and see if I can get him to go in," Scott stepped towards Stiles.

"Alright, get him-" Finstock started.

"No. As someone who is supposedly his best friend and brother, you should know better. Stiles is always worrying about everyone else, and he's so used to putting himself second that he doesn't have to try anymore. It comes naturally," Jackson explained matter-of-factly, pulling out of coach Finstock's grip. "You shouldn't be doing what he wants, you should be doing what he needs."

Jackson was calm, too calm, but he had to be in order to hold it together. He had went too far and it was time it stopped. No more games or jealousy, waiting for Stiles to realize what he already knew wasn't working. No more trying to be patient, he was going to show Stiles how they would be someday. No more being scared and hiding behind lacrosse and popularity, Jackson was going to remind him of the nice boy who loved Stiles more than anything in the world.

It wouldn't be too hard for him. Peter took Stiles the week before and sure Stiles had been returned safely a few hours later, but Jackson had been twitchy since.

"Stiles, open your eyes," Jackson said softly, kneeling beside him.

"Hi," Stiles whispered, smiling lightly as he opened his eyes.

"Your eye," he carefully wiped the blood away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I 'kay, I 'served it. We 'kay, no sorry Jack," Stiles mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep.

Jackson smiled, a bit dreamily, "You're too good. We need to get you checked out."

"No," Stiles whined.

"Come on, let's get up," Jackson carefully and slowly picked Stiles up. "Can you walk?"

"Missed you," Stiles touched Jackson's cheek lightly as a dazed smile lit up his face.

 _ **0000**_

"You're awake," Jackson smiled, looking at Stiles. "It was almost time to wake you again."

"Thank you," he said sitting up.

"For what, punching you?" Jackson chuckled, shaking his head.

"What I think I was trying to say yesterday, I deserved it. I knew how you felt, saying what I said was going to set you off. I was being an asshole. It's only five stitches and a concussion. I can handle it." Stiles laughed lightly. "I'm thanking you for taking care of me."

"Are you hungry? I can make some food," Jackson said fondly.

"I should actually get going," Stiles sat up.

"No stay, your dad knows you're here. He seemed a little too okay with the fact you're here," Jackson chuckled.

"No Jackson. I'm done, look at what you're jealousy did this time. I can't fucking do it anymore," he said snidely, not meeting Jackson's gaze.

"Stiles please, I know there are a lot of things I need to make up for," Jackson grabbed his hand, pleading with him.

"You took my ring from me, I won't forgive you for that. That ring represented everything about us and you took it from me. It was the last real good day my mom had, it's one of my favorite days. And it's gotten me through every bad day since. Even the days where I didn't want to exist were easier because of that ring you gave me. No matter how horrible you were, the ring showed me how good you could be, but now that I don't have it," Stiles explained, voice full of emotion.

"I know, I didn't know how to respond. I was jealous," Jackson told him.

"That's not okay. I didn't respond that way to Lydia, even though that was actually done with the intention to make me jealous." Stiles' anger was quickly fading. "It's never going to be a serious thing with Boyd, I knew that on our first date when he didn't make my emotions go crazy. He's a nice guy though and I want to get to know him. Everybody has someone and I'm not needed much, Boyd wants me around. It's nice."

"Is that what you think? Is that what they make you think? You're amazing and I want you, I need you. Scott and his loser pack let you feel that way, and you are still loyal to them. None of them know how lucky they are. If you really want to be with Boyd, fine, but then let me, as your friend show you how much you mean to me," Jackson asked softly, but confidently. His hand was holding Stiles' face tenderly in place.

"I can't. We are never going to work the way you think we will. I'm tired of doing this over and over again. Not everything is meant to last a lifetime, Jackson, maybe not even us," Stiles explained sadly, pulling away from him.

"No," Jackson responded desperately, pulling Stiles into a hug, "let me prove you wrong".

"Jackson-" Stiles sighed. He pulled away from the hug, but not out of Jackson's arms.

"I will prove you wrong because you are wrong." Jackson's voice trembled slightly as he grabbed Stiles' hand. "There is nobody else better for me," he smiled as he put a familiar ring on Stiles' left ring finger.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock. "You?" He whispered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm giving it back. I never meant to be that big of an asshole," Jackson kissed Stiles' stitches softly.

"You're a giant nerd," Stiles laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed with a large smile on his smitten face.


	5. The Fear of Falling Apart

_A protective Danny tries to get the real reason from Stiles as to why he pushed Jackson away, and learns more than he bargained for._

Medical information is not right. Implied past sexual assault.

Title taken from Panic! At The Disco's This Is Gospel: watch?v=tGE381tbQa8

* * *

Stiles sat stubbornly with his his head in his hands, he didn't want to have this conversation. His feelings about Jackson were none of Danny's business. Jackson was gone and Danny demanded to know how Stiles really felt about his best friend.

"I'm not doing this. He thinks I betrayed him or lied or whatever, and I can see how he could think that, but it wasn't really like that. I deserved to be lied to and left, I get that, but I am not talking to you about Jackson," Stiles explained in a small voice.

"I just want to know why you pushed him away. It wasn't about who you were without Jackson, that's a pretty weak lie. Jackson didn't see through it because was hurt, years later and he still can't see it, but I do," Danny started lightly.

"I did need to know who I was without him," Stiles stated defensively.

"Okay, you accomplished that. So why not be with him, for real? Call him up and explain that it was bad timing, that you weren't using his feelings for you against him to get to the kanima. He needs to know. Jackson looks at you like you're the only thing that matters, like he only exists because you do and he's so sure when it comes to you. Don't mar the only thing he knows about himself," Danny spat, starting to lose his cool.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone and it's better that way. I could call him and explain things, I've thought that myself. I'm not going to though, he's needs to move on," he said almost silently, picking at his hands.

"I don't believe that Stilinski. I've seen the pictures, and I've heard the stories, not just from Jackson either, and every room in his house is somehow about you. You care about him in the same way he cares about you, you're unyieldingly loyal and yet everybody's supposed to believe you woke up one day and wanted more than Jackson. I don't." He smirked, knowing he hit the nail on the head by deer-in-the-headlights expression fading from Stiles' face.

"And?" Stiles recovered quickly. "People can change their minds, sometimes they even stop caring."

"You didn't. Remember that week Jackson was absolutely horrible, particularly to you, he shoved you into that locker and you had that swollen bruise on your cheek that lasted for weeks. Everybody was talking shit about Jackson, but you stood up for him when nobody else did, Theo started laughing at him for being adopted."

Danny didn't miss Stiles' flinch at Theo's name. Stiles' whole demeanor changed, his arms were crossed and his face was littered with worry and annoyance. He was fidgety and looking everywhere but at the other boy.

"I was suspended two days for punching him in the gut," Stiles laughed somewhat humorlessly. "What was it I told him? At least Jackson's not a psycho with a God complex and an incessant need to be Scott's only friend. Boy, did I pay for that one. Anyway, back to why I pushed Jackson away."

"I don't think you wanted to though. Jackson told me about that night, you could've calmed him down easily in a different way. I think you were saying goodbye when you didn't know how to let go. Why did you think you shouldn't be with him? That's the real question, but I want to put that on pause. Let's talk about Theo," Danny started carefully.

"I didn't want to push him away, you're right," Stiles admitted quietly, ignoring Danny's Theo request. "But I won't let him see me that way, seeing my mom like that tore my dad apart. He still hasn't recovered from her death. I love Jackson too much and I can prevent that pain for him so I am, it's just been harder than I thought it would be."

"Stiles," Danny's expression and voice filled with pity.

"I've never wanted anything other than Jackson, the only thing bigger than that feeling is the desire to keep him safe. The only way to do that was to make him think I didn't care and it worked so well at first; I couldn't handle him being mad at me. That day with Theo… It reminded me of how vulnerable Jackson could be when it comes to me." Stiles said dazedly as tears leaked from his eyes.

"What does Theo bagging on Jackson have to do with you?" Danny asked.

"I'll get there, I'll tell you everything," Stiles murmured.

"You don't have to, I'm kind of being an asshole," he admitted. "I'd understand."

"Yeah I do. I should've told somebody before. Maybe if it's you I'm telling, you'll understand why I am this way with Jackson. Just, you can't tell anybody. Especially not the Theo thing, it's old and everything's fine now. Dragging it up will just put everybody on edge for no reason," Stiles' voice was tight with held back emotion.

"I don't know, that-"

"You promise Danny? It's fine, I'm fine now. Promise me," Stiles asked, his watery eyes searching Danny's.

Danny nodded, momentarily understanding what Jackson saw in him. "Okay, I won't tell."

"My mom was so sick. Half the time she couldn't remember who we were, and when she could, she sometimes was convinced I was evil and trying to kill her. I had so many bruises one time, I was in a constant state of aching. I lived with Jackson for almost two months, he demanded it. Even on her good days there was always something, little things healthy people don't even have to think about, like how to hold a fork or pronounce the letter B. At the end she was stuck in a loop of delusions, and it destroyed my dad. She knew that she knew us, but she couldn't remember how," Stiles inhaled through his nose, breathing deeply to control the building emotion. "I was with her when she died, she was having a good day, it was almost like she wasn't sick. She told me the worst thing about being sick isn't actually being sick, it's watching the person you love the most lose himself over losing you. She told me not to take time with Jackson for granted, that she loved me, she was sorry."

Danny didn't know what to say, he watched tears fall from Stiles' eyes. He thought maybe he was starting to understand why Stiles kept Jackson at a distance.

"When I was thirteen, my mom's doctor told us that frontotemporal dementia was genetic. I'm at high risk. I'll have to get tested for it every couple of years for the rest of my life. I don't think it's a what if I get it kind of situation, it's more of a when I get it sort of deal and I can't put Jackson through what my dad went through. Danny, I can't. I have to protect him, but I'm selfish, I want to be with him too much."

"I'm sorry, that's, I'm sorry Stiles. I get that you don't want to put him through that, but Jackson would want to know. He'd want to be there for you," Danny said truthfully.

"I know, I miss him, I have since this all started. I was going to tell him a couple years back, we had spent my fourteenth birthday together and I just really needed him to know everything. But he was being an asshole and Theo was an even bigger one," Stiles got really quiet, and seemed to fold into himself. "Then Theo happened and I just wanted Jackson to tell me everything was okay, but I couldn't have it. Jackson would've blamed himself and blown up, it was an avoidable mess. It reminded me why I had been staying away from him in the first place."

"What happened with Theo," Danny asked carefully, his eyes wide with worry.

"It was so easy to be a jerk, every time someone looked at me, I just wanted to shrivel up and crawl under a rock," he went on like Danny hadn't spoken. "It became a quick reflex to yell at and insult anyone who was near. Being touched was out of the question, I gave Scott a black eye for touching my arm. I took it all out on Scott, I was just so angry that he never saw what a creep Theo was. I'm surprised he stayed friends with me."

"Stiles," Danny eased. "You should tell someone."

"No," Stiles shook his head, he sounded haunted. "Nothi- His mom walked in with actual milk and cookies, I don't think I'll ever get her shriek out of my head. 'Not the sheriff's son Theodore, he's the sheriff's son!' I just, that's the only thing that mattered to her."

"He knew," Danny said distantly as he sighed. "Jackson knew something was wrong. He couldn't calm down, the more you wouldn't let him near you the worse he got. I called him paranoid when he said you were scared. I thought he was just being obsessive. Danny, why did he shave his head? I think there's blood on his shirt, yeah that's blood. Why is he talking to that tall black kid? Did you see that, was Stiles limping? And that's just a few of them. I should've let him keep trying to talk to you."

"It's okay. I would have fallen apart if Jackson knew, I was already having a hard time not going to him with it. Me being a jerk was supposed to make him hate me, but it made him sweeter than he used to be," Stiles explained.

"You should've just gone to him. Jackson was beside himself and you were acting stupid. You needed him and you were so damn worried about what might happen in the future that you stopped caring about yourself. When, not if, he finds out, he's not going to see it as this valiant thing you did. He's going to be angry that he lost so much time with you, especially if you end up sick someday. You can't decide how much pain a person can handle just because you don't want them to hurt, not even for Jackson. He's never going to let you out of his sight again," he lectured a bit defensively.

"I know, I was ready for that. I was going to tell him, but when I woke up this morning he was gone. I was ready to let myself have what I've wanted for so long, but that doesn't mean my opinion has changed. It's better that he doesn't know, at least he has a chance to move on. He won't survive if die like my mom did," Stiles informed him, a bit sadly. "There's no way he can still love me as much after what he thinks I did."

"Okay, Danny nodded, "but you're wrong. He won't move on, I don't think he'll ever love anybody else Stiles and he'll never get over the fact that nobody will ever be you. So either way, with your logic, he'll lead a miserable life."

"That's not fair," Stiles stated loudly.

"No, you're not fair. I can't keep this from him, it's you and he's my best friend. I can't not tell him," Danny told him, just as loudly.

"You promised, Dammit Danny, you have to keep it. You said you wouldn't tell. Please," he begged, pulling at Danny.

Danny sighed heavily. "I can't do that, but I'll only tell Jackson about the frontotempo-thing if he brings it up. As for Theo, I don't know. Jackson was right and I feel like it's the more serious matter. You changed a lot, whatever happened with Theo, there's no way it's still not affecting you. That kind of stuff takes a tole on a person and I'm sure you didn't any kind of help for it."

"Thank you, I can live with that. I'll tell you more about Theo and if he ever moves back to town, you have my full permission to tell Jackson all about what happened," Stiles smiled cockily, not thinking much of it.

* * *

For those of you wondering, I will be doing the Theo story. Probably next.


	6. Obsess

_During a two day suspension, Stiles falls for Theo's tricks. It shakes Stiles to his very core._

**This could definitely be a tiggering for some, please go forth carefully.

* * *

Puberty was being very good to Theo, and Stiles didn't like it at all. Creeps like Theo Raeken always seemed to have looks on their side, not that Stiles would ever admit he was attracted to that psychopath.

Stiles hid it pretty spectacularly, nobody had a clue. And he wanted to keep it that way, he was desperate to not have the hots for Theo. There was no way it could be healthy to feel the way he did about Theo and still be so damn attracted to him. Stiles had even stopped masturbating because fantasies that had once been about Jackson and wanting him to be happy, had become about letting Theo do whatever his heart desired. It excited Stiles in the worst ways. Theo was the first person he was sexually attracted to, and it was wrong. He was frightened.

It was supposed to be Jackson, not Theo.

Stiles wanted Jackson, but not the way his libido seemed to want Theo. He wanted to want Jackson that way. Jackson was good and perfect and Theo was nothing. Whenever he'd think about the way Jackson smiled at him it made him feel as if his heart could explode. His smile would forever be Stiles' favorite thing. He couldn't have Jackson, but it didn't mean he wanted anybody else.

 _ **0000**_

Theo shut his door quietly, taking in the sight of Stiles Stilinski in his room. His eyes slowly roamed Stiles' body, a sly smirk adorning his face.

Stiles knew Theo watched him, often with heavy eyes. It wasn't anything new, but it never failed to make Stiles want to fold into himself. He watched Stiles in such a way that Stiles hoped was never defined. It was a stare that was beyond spine-tingling, and it had gotten worse in the past few months. Stiles worried that Theo _knew_ , and it could only end horribly if he did. It made Stiles wish for Jackson in an entirely new way, it made missing Jackson and staying away impossibly harder. And he couldn't do any longer.

"My dad's angry enough, if he realizes I left I'll never be ungrounded. Make it quick Raeken," Stiles spat, clearly not wanting to be there. He was already on edge and Theo looked ready to eat him.

Stiles had always hated being alone with his best friend's creepy friend.

"It's not like I forced you to punch me," he chuckled a little too lightheartedly, patting Stiles' arm.

"Don't touch me, we aren't friends. You said you had an explanation as to why you act like a dumbass, said you'd apologize, that's the only reason I'm here," Stiles said snidely, scowling at Theo.

"No Stiles," a predatory smile appeared on Theo's face. "The only explanation I have is that you are surrounded by unobservant, stupid people. I do what I want, when I want." Theo's fingers traced Stiles' jaw. "Always have."

Stiles stood still, unsure when they had gotten that close and ignored the screaming urge to push Theo away. He had never went this far with his whole obsession act and Stiles wasn't so sure he would stop. His eyes were on Theo's, but Theo's were tracking Stiles' lips, which were being licked frantically and nervously.

"I mean I repeated sixth grade just to be close to you and everybody let me, you seemed to be the only one worried about it," Theo's smile grew and his eyes darkened subtly as realization hit that Stiles was frightened. "If they would've listened to you, you probably wouldn't be here right now. It's not your fault nobody believes I could be dangerous, putting up a good front has always been too easy for me. And it's almost ironic that it's you who sees through it, you are the object of all my fantasies after all."

Stiles froze momentarily. He looked at Theo with wide eyes, he knew his emotions were showing, but Stiles couldn't bring himself to care. He had a feeling that Theo wasn't planning to apologize and had to get out.

"I have to go. Uh, my dad's going to be home soon," Stiles said slowly. He was disappointed. Not only did Stiles already know that Theo knew that the sheriff wouldn't be home for hours, but he couldn't even get through the crap lie smoothly. Any small chance of Theo believing him, Stiles had just blown it.

Stiles stumbled backward into the wall as Theo's quick hands inched his shirt up his torso. "You can do better than that, surely, Stilinski," Theo teased, but it seemed more of a threat. "At least try to make this a challenge for me."

"The hell are you doing? Get away," Stiles tried calmly, but it came out choked and panicked.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous Stiles, you're starting to grow into the man you're going to be and it's amazing to witness. You're special," Theo murmured, his vicious smile trapping Stiles.

Theo pulled Stiles against his body. Stiles pushed at him, his heart racing. His breathing was shallow and fast, and he felt as if his voice was lost. He was overwhelmed. "Don't do this. Theo, please."

"Say my name like that again," Theo whispered confidently against Stiles' lips.

"Th-theo, Theo p-p-lease," Stiles stammered desperately. Calm escaped him as panic and fear coursed through his still body.

Neither of them moved, so as Theo spoke, his lips grazed Stiles' lips with each word. "I figured with how long it's been since you last jacked off, I'd at least get partial chub. I'll just have to work harder, you do seem like a fear boner kind of guy."

"No. H-ow-" Stiles frantically tried to push Theo's wandering hands away.

Theo aggressively groped Stiles through dark blue denim with one hand as the other tore at the thin v-neck stretched across Stiles' pale shoulders. "You used to choke the chicken anytime you were alone and a few weeks ago it completely stopped. Maybe I can give you more to think about."

"Fuck you, you stupid-" Stiles was suddenly more angry than scared. "Who do you think you are?"

"We're going to get you over that crude language habit of yours. You'll see my ways are better," Theo smirked as the attention he gave Stiles' dick started to pay off.

Stiles breathed in deeply. "No," he stated firmly, his hand curled into a fist.

"I think I know you better than you do," Theo watched him, thoroughly amused, his thumb softly caressed Stiles' bottom lip. "You want to hit me, but you're going to fail."

His soft features hardened and he grabbed Stiles' wrist and twisted it. Stiles cried out in pain and hysterically yanked his arm out of Theo's grasp. He turned Stiles around; Stiles' butt was flush against his sensitive crotch. "I was going to play nice for our first time, but I change my mind." Theo ripped Stiles' worn jeans and pushed them down.

Stiles whimpered softly, arm hanging limply at his side. "Sorry."

"You're already learning," Theo smiled proudly against Stiles' neck. "This feels like a dream. I can't wait anymore."

Tears finally leaked from his eyes when both of Theo's hands dipped beneath the band of his boxer briefs and squeezed, hard. Stiles yelled out in pain and tried to pull away from the offending hands. Theo moaned as Stiles ground into him.

"Right there," Theo muttered breathlessly, "that's perfect. Don't stop Stiles." He pulled Stiles' hair, tilted the boy's head and he bit down on bare shoulder.

Stiles cried out again and slumped back against Theo. He couldn't fight against him and win. If he let Theo do what he wanted, it'd be over sooner and he'd go home to nurse his injuries. He nodded slowly. "Okay. W-whatever you want, just not so rough."

Before Theo could respond there was a loud crash from the doorway and harsh scream. Stiles felt relieved when he looked over and saw Mrs. Raeken.

"Not the sheriff's son Theodore, he's the sheriff's son!" She yelled angrily. "How many damn times must we tell you!"

"It's fine mother, mind your own business," Theo yelled back, just as angry. "Get out!"

"Let go of him sweetie, this is not the way to go about your crush," she told him calmly, as if she were speaking to her son about solving a math problem.

He let go of Stiles, and Stiles fell to the floor. Theo walked over the broken glass and spilt cookies and milk. He pushed his mother, she hit the wall. "Why don't you ever mind your own business, bitch? Seriously. Stiles was about to give me what I wanted." He punched the wall right besides his mother's head, she gasped.

Stiles carefully crawled over the broken glass. He hadn't bothered to pull up his jeans, he wanted to get out of there quickly and unnoticed.

 _ **0000**_

Stiles came back from his suspension quiet and sporting an arm brace. Not too many people thought much of it, he was a strange kid. Theo never came back to school and Scott couldn't understand why his friend would move away without saying anything.

By lunch period, he had yelled at Scott three times and hit him once.

He wanted Jackson; wanted Jackson to hold him and tell him that everything was okay. Wanted to hear that Jackson still loved him, that they were still perfect together. He needed to hear that Theo didn't ruin him. Jackson had always been his safe place, his happy place. Stiles missed him. Stiles had pushed Jackson away though, and with good reason. He had to remember that.

The concerned looks Jackson had been throwing his way though, were almost too hard to ignore.

Stiles needed to get out of there.

He found himself at a nearby Great Clips, where he preceded to ask the female hairdresser to cut all his hair off. When the woman was done, Stiles looked at the hair on the floor and back up at himself in the mirror. He sighed in relief, maybe when he looks in the mirror he won't hate himself as much.


	7. Vernon Boyd

_How Stiles Stilinski meets Vernon Boyd_.

* * *

It had been a week and he couldn't get it out of his head. It invaded all his thoughts when he was awake and stalked his nightmares in the little sleep he managed. Why couldn't he get over it? Nothing had actually happened. His bruised penis ached at that thought.

His bruises were fading, but the cuts on his thighs from the broken glass wouldn't heal. A few of them probably needed stitches, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to Melissa. It was hard enough to think up a lie about his wrist, and he was sure she didn't believe him anyway.

Stiles couldn't concentrate in class or at home and people were starting to notice. He screamed at a senior for bumping into him. A teacher kept him after class to ask him if his home life was alright. He caught Jackson watching him, Stiles pushed him and called him pathetic. It wasn't long before most just avoided him. Not Scott though, he took the abuse. He wasn't sure why Stiles was being so cruel, but he did know his best friend was going through something. Even though Stiles was angry and consistently telling Scott to go away, he made sure Stiles knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Stiles, though, wanted nothing to do with his best friend. Then one day his dad sat him down and told him that if Stiles had anything to talk about, he could come to him. Stiles kept his cool until he got in the shower and cried silently and so hard that his throat still hurt hours later.

 _ **0000**_

"Hey," Stiles heard from behind him. He didn't bother turning around. He was tired and still sore and just wanted to be okay again.

"Whatever you want, just get it over with. Please," Stiles said, dejected and fearful.

"Man, what you must've been through to assume that right off the bat. I'm just trying to get to class. Fourth time this week I'm late, Ms. Johnson's going to give me detention again. Ain't gonna hurt you," the guy said, speaking to Stiles as if they knew one another.

"Oh," Stiles said plainly, uninterested and still not turning around.

"Can I ask you a question?" the other boy asked. He sat down behind Stiles, a couple stairs above him.

Stiles sighed. He was sick of questions, he wanted to be left alone. "Go for it, I guess."

"Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?" He asked, amusement could be heard in his voice.

Stiles turned around and stared at the other boy in surprise. "What?"

"Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?" He repeated, still just as amused.

"I heard you, and I've seen that on Tumblr. I just wasn't expecting it," Stiles told him a bit harshly, still looking at him.

"So. Ask me anyway."

Stiles sighed again, rolling his eyes. "What's a matter baby?"

"Nothing sweetie, what's the matter with you?" He laughed boisterously.

His laugh was infectious, Stiles smiled as the other boy laughed.

"I'm Boyd, by the way," he said when he stopped laughing.

"Cool," Stiles responded, clearly not caring.

"Are you okay though?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged, turning back around.

"This stairwell is where the stoners hang out," Boyd informed him. He took the hint, Stiles didn't want to talk about it. At all.

"Okay? Jeremy's not bad, don't really care for the other ones. Or the pot for that matter," he told him honestly.

"What class do you have now?" Boyd asked.

"Spanish I."

"That's on the way to my bio class. You can walk me," Boyd grinned, standing up.

Stiles made a face, "I don-"

"Oh come on. How's it going to look if the sheriff's kid is too friendly with that crowd, they're older than you and it's not just pot. It's good not a way to deal with things Stiles," Boyd explained.

Stiles turned to him again and gaped. "How do you know my name? And _you're_ older than me."

"You're Sheriff Stilinski's son, and we have Computer Science together. You say I'm older like I'm thirty or something, I'm fifteen and in the grade above you. The youngest sophomore actually; not that much older than you. Are you walking me to class or what?"

"Fine," Stiles said with a straight face, but it was obvious he was holding back a smile. "Help me up."

"I can do that," he stated, getting up and carefully stepping around Stiles.

Boyd grabbed his hand, and Stiles pulled himself up slowly as he winced and swore quietly. Boyd's eyes stayed on Stiles in concern, but he said nothing. He knew Stiles would refuse to talk about whatever it was that was going on, and he didn't want to chase him off. Stiles needed someone who was willing to not ask questions that he had no intention of answering, and Boyd could be that. Plus it gave him the excuse to finally talk to Stiles.

"I saw that you tried out for lacrosse," Boyd said pointedly.

"Yeah," he said skeptically. "It's Scott's thing, he didn't want to do it alone. I don't really care for it."

"Can't blame you there, I'm more of a football guy myself. It's cool that you're doing lacrosse for Scott though," Boyd said kindly, his hand still wrapped around Stiles'.

Stiles scoffed lightheartedly. "Of course you're into football, look at you."

Boyd laughed. "No, I'm not a small guy. Pretty sure I'm still growing."

"Some guys just have all the luck," he chuckled. "Your classroom is coming up." Stiles pulled his hand out of Boyd's; Boyd watched him.

"Wait. Give me your number?" He requested confidently, pulling out his phone.

"Well then," Stiles said, his smile growing.

"What? This has been interesting, might be fun to hang out sometime. You want to, don't lie," Boyd informed him cheerfully.

"Uh huh," Stiles amused, grabbed Boyd's phone and entered his number. "Go to class Boyd."

"You too, Stilinski," he smiled, pocketing his phone. "I'll text you later, maybe I'll even save you from the bus and give you a ride home."

"You don't have a license yet," Stiles told him suspiciously.

"And? I'm an excellent driver, nobody's stopped yet. Get to class Stiles," Boyd stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you," Stiles waved him off and kept walking.

* * *

 _I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I'll try to more often again. Yeah there's no stackson in this one, but it is still part of the story. Hoped you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!_


End file.
